The rare desire
by soulofjeanine
Summary: The world of Tris has taken a new turn, from the moment she saw those eyes and smile, everything was calm. Endeavour in the story of Tris and Jeanine, their love, building blocks. Fun fact, Kate Winslet and I share the same birthday!


**I feel the pressure of her smooth hand grace my back** , I regret her first impression of me in a grey dress and long shirt, looking so lifeless. The very opposite of the tight blue dress that marvels her figure. She smiles, "Welcome To Erudite, Beatrice", I return the gesture, marvelling at her blue eyes that reflect the light so well with a smile so bright I have to squint. I take the only available seat, next to her. I become so self-conscious of my movements, every breath mimicking hers, every movement, every thought. I dare to look at my parents; Caleb sits with them, his eyes avoiding mine. I sigh, though I am not sad, finally I can be where I belong, with her. Jeanine.

The rest of the initiates and I, joined with Jeanine, make our way through several doors, finally reaching the marvellous Erudite building. The luminous hair of Jeanine bounces as she walks, blending in with the pale walls of Erudite. We are each given blue clothes; I received a long blue and tight dress, exactly my size. The Candor girl, beside me, seems distasteful with her short dress, covered in pearls. Since the Choosing Ceremony, this has been my first opportunity to examine my fellow initiates. Three from Candor, six or so Erudite, three from Amity, one from Dauntless and one Abnegation. Me.

Jeanine's assistant, Clarence, leads us too our dormitories. Each bed is neatly folded and clean, very Erudite. Our official initiation begins tomorrow. If I'm going to pass, I need to study. After meeting Sal from Dauntless and changing into my new dress, which fits a little tighter than I would like, I make my way to the library.

I come across a large office, large amounts of files and paper stacked neat greet my eyes. So does a set of sparkling blue eyes, each blink feels like an earthquake through my frail body. I hurry, hoping Jeanine hasn't noticed my glaring, making my way to the library on the other side of her office.

It doesn't take long for the scent of books to fill my nostrils. For good reason too, the Erudite library is enormous. Do they have like every book in the world here? I find a small table, near the large glass window where I take a seat. I look at the lesson plan for tomorrow, a morning class of chemistry, followed by medicine and biology. Back home, in Abnegation, I was always a fan of chemistry, though, my biology definitely needs work and I definitely don't want to embarrass myself in front of Jeanine.

I set about scouring the library; I find familiar authors to the ones that are at home, sending an urge of homesickness through every fibre of my being. Had I made the right choice? Was this only for Jeanine? I guess I'll find out soon enough. I find a book, detailing the basics and extended information on atoms and chemical compounds. ¼ of an hour has passed when I have the feeling of eyes, staring at me.

I look up to the beautiful sight of blue eyes. A gentle voice says, "I recommend you find information for tomorrow's lesson towards the end of the chemistry row, towards the compounds" I, a little star struck, say something like "thankyou". The blue mist of Jeanine makes her way back to her office, with an exact copy of the book I was just reading, under her perfectly poised arm. I laugh a little to myself, maybe not too quietly, I feel those same blue eyes on me, teeth smiling.

I hear a sophisticated bell ring, echoing through the library. I follow the crowd to the lunchroom, greeted by Sal and a girl I haven't met before, Alice, from Amity. Georgia and Ruby from Candor and Marty from Erudite soon greet us.

"So, Stiff. Care to share your name?" asks Ruby

"Beatrice", I say nervously.

The group tries the name out on their tongue, I laugh a little; Alice can't quite get it out. "Just call me Tris", I state

"Tris, I like it", says Marty.

After a dinner of a delicious chicken salad, something I never even knew existed. I make my way back to the dormitory, keen to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. I fall asleep quite quickly, trying to forget the family I so selfishly left behind.

I wake to the sound of someone coughing; I check the oval clock on the wall. 7a.m., class doesn't start till 8 but I may as well get ready and try to look the part for today. A few more sets of clothes as draped over the chair at the end of my bed. Another dress, similar to the one Jeanine graciously wore yesterday, a white and blue skirt with a long sleeve dark blue turtleneck, an overcoat and two pairs of high heel shoes. Never in my life have I worn much other than a long sleeve grey shirt and a long dress. My shoes were only flats, nothing near high heels.

I take a long shower, soaking up the scent of chamomile and honey embracing my skin. I change into the turtleneck and skirt, trying out the high heels. I can barely walk, tripping and sliding. Finally, after help from Sal, I manage to get there. I notice the way he stares a little longer at my thighs and chest than I feel comfortable with.

I make my way to the classroom, greeted with those damn blue eyes, reflecting every shade of the sky and ocean, both at the same time and individually.

"Good Morning initiates. I hope you all feel welcome in your new surroundings", Jeanine articulates.

I'm not sure if we're all too intimidated of her, or maybe we're all a little homesick, but no one really replies.

"Today we begin with chemistry. A major set of testing will begin at the end of your initiation. This test will determine your rank and your place in our society, here at Erudite." Jeanine states

I feel her glance wonder over me. I catch a glimpse of her eyes, so majestic and marvellous to watch.

"Now, can anyone give me a solid definition hydrogenation?" asks Jeanine

I look around the room; no one seems to know the answer? I would've imagined everyone would have his or her hands up? Before my brain can over think, I raise my hand.

"Yes, Ms Prior?"

" _To treat with hydrogen – is a chemical reaction between molecular hydrogen and another compound or element, usually in the presence of a catalyst such as nickel, palladium or platinum. The process is commonly employed to reduce or saturate organic compounds_." I answer

The words flow out of my mouth before I could stop them; Jeanine seems very content with my answer, greeting my hazel eyes with a bright smile, thanking me for my answer.

For the next two hours, we spend time exploring the in's and out's of chemistry. I seem to be the only one who has done their homework; Jeanine seems impressed with my knowledge. Maybe this is where I'm meant to be, after all.

The morning class is over, I turn to leave when Jeanine says "Beatrice, stay back please, darling."

I would have never expected one of the most powerful women in the city, maybe even the world to call me darling. I comply, nervous at what she has to say.

"Despite the fact that it is only the morning session of the first day of initiation, I can sense I will be seeing great things from you, Beatrice", says Jeanine

"Thankyou and, if you don't mind, it's just Tris"

"Tris, that's nice", compliments Jeanine.

I smile, probably the most real smile I have done in a long time, if not, ever. I am certain that this is where I belong.

Walking back to the lunchroom I replay the images in my mind, I think Jeanine actually likes me, even if I like her even more than she could ever imagine, or know. Over the next few days myself, along with my fellow initiates, prepare for the test that will determine our rightful place. The test was reasonably simple, a few questions about biology stumped me, but overall I was excited for the results.

A few of the other initiates hypothesised their results for tomorrow, thinking about it would only make me feel more nervous so, I decide to sip on a quick fizzy drink before bed.

The next day, we awoke to our ranking. A few erudite, Alice and Ruby didn't make it- they would be factionless forever. What surprised me most was the name on top. _Tris_

 _I gasped_

 _me._

 _me?_

 _ **me.**_

Walking back to the library to return my books, unable to contain my smile a familiar and smooth voice beckons me inwards to the familiar office. "Tris, I can't explain how proud I am, Congratulations. In order to keep the peace, I decided not to make a wide known fact that you, my lovely Tris, have one of the most highest results seen here in Erudite", Jeanine whispers. She rushes towards me, hands arching my back into a tender embrace.

I smile, cry a little and hug back, oh how I've wanted to hug her for so long. After our tender embrace, which she initiated and held there for longer than I thought the faction leader would. It seems I wasn't the only one crying a little; Jeanine's perfect face was painted with red eyes from tears. Not wanting to show weakness, she quickly recovers. This definitely calls for celebration. Meet me here at 7, tonight. "It's a date" I say, involuntary. She replies with a laugh, one that makes my heart melts.

I don't know which I'm happier about, making it into Erudite or going on a date with Jeanine. Actually. I do know, I wouldn't trade one evening with Jeanine for the world. From the first day I laid eyes on her, I knew, I was in love.

I meet Jeanine outside her office at 7, wearing a dress that grips me tight in all the ways it should. How I look is nothing compared to Jeanine, who catches me, opened mouth, amazed and glaring at her. This is a new side I've seen to her, a fun person ready for some fun. She grabs my waist and pulls me in, sliding her pale fingers over my ribcage. She quickly checks, everyone is at dinner and finally, much to my relief, brushes her lips over mine. Our kiss grows so passionate; she is oxygen I breathe. She runs her hand through my hair, I place mine on the back of her neck, savouring every moment. She stops, much to my sadness and gives me that smile that makes everything seem fine, makes me forget anything bad has ever happened. "I have the feeling you've wanted to do that for a while, Tris Prior", said Jeanine

"I can't think of anyway better to spend my life than with you, Jeanine Matthews"

Matthews rolls of my tongue like sweet honey or butter. We link arms, bracing each other tightly and make our way down the brightly lit halls of Erudite to the long silver car that awaits us, I see that Jeanine is going to spoil me tonight, as she will for every day for the rest of my life.


End file.
